


Backwards

by Kitsu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards

“Sebastiaaaaaaan!”  
  
The man in question tried to dodge, wanting to avoid the shinigami that was trying to flying - tackle him, but stumbled over a loose cobblestone. When he regained his bearings Grell was sitting straddled over his thighs – hands on Sebastian's crotch. Whoa!  
  
“Want a blowjob?” Grell's grin seemed extra wide.  
  
“No way those teeth are coming anywhere close to _that_!” Sebastian reeled.  
  
“Can I fuck you then?”  
  
“I though you said you'd like to have my babies. Doesn't that make _you_ fucking _me_ a bit backwards?”  
  
“Nope. Changed my mind. Fucking you ... **backwards** ... would be so much more fun.”


End file.
